


Mahogany Rush

by Heavenli24



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Possible Spoilers, VM Revival speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: Veronica makes herself at home in her new office at Mars Investigations. Post-Movie. Post-books. Inspired by our recent Discord speculations about the behind-the-scenes glimpses we've seen of the revival series so far.





	Mahogany Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd, so apologies for any typos :P. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the US :).

A satisfied smile spreads across Veronica's face as she looks around her new office at Mars Investigations. The renovations were finished a few months ago, when they expanded the business into the next door unit and knocked down one of the walls to create a separate office for her, but it's taken her a while to get the décor just right.

It's complete now though, and she's pleased with the results; a large, varnished desk with a big-ass name plate displayed prominently on the front sits in the middle of the room, and with her law school books lining the wall behind, this place finally feels like her own. Not that it didn't before, but M.I. has always been her father's business, not hers, and even though they've been partners for almost five years now, it's always still felt like he's the boss and she's his employee.

However, despite making a good recovery from the accident that killed Deputy Sacks a few years ago, her father isn't getting any younger, and he's been relying more and more on his cane the last couple of years, so the running of the business has fallen to Veronica, with Keith taking on a lesser role.

And it feels good. Better than good, in fact. It feels right. Like everything in her life is falling into place. Well, almost everything. There's still one thing missing.

Logan.

He's been on deployment for the last seven months, and although Veronica has had plenty to occupy her time with, like the new office and the booming business, not a day has gone by that she hasn't missed him, hasn't wished he was here with her.

He'll be home tomorrow, thank fuck, because she's been going stir-crazy the last few days, the anticipation of his return distracting her from everything else. Seven months is a fucking long time when all you have to satisfy yourself are your own hands, a couple of trusty sex toys and the odd racy email whenever Logan can get away with sending it. Only another eighteen hours, give or take, and he'll be here, and they can hole up in their house for the next three days, and have incredible, mind-blowing sex.

Speaking of, she really should get back home and make sure everything is ready for his homecoming. Whenever Logan returns from deployment, Veronica stocks up with his favourite foods and home comforts. She doesn't have to do it; it's not like he asks her to, but she does it because she can only imagine how difficult it is to spend months at sea without many of the things you normally take for granted, and she also does it because she loves to see his eyes light up with excitement and gratitude when he finds it all there waiting for him.

With a decisive nod, Veronica closes her laptop and slides it into her bag, before sitting up and running her hands over the smooth, shiny surface of the desk. Okay, so the it's something of an extravagant purchase, given that they aren't made of money and the renovations cost a pretty penny, but she's always wanted a good-quality, professional desk in her office, so she dipped into her savings account to pay for it.

She's just reaching across it to adjust the position of the Lady Justice statue in the corner when the sound of the bell above the main door filters into her office and she glances briefly in the direction of it.

"Sorry, just closing up," she calls out to the newcomer, then frowns at the sound of footsteps moving further into the office instead out of it. "You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Oh, I will? Darn it," comes an amused voice from just outside her door. "And here I was, hoping for a private appointment with Ms. Mars."

Veronica straightens quickly, almost knocking over the statue in her haste. She steadies it as she looks up to find Logan lounging in the doorway to her office, dressed in his green flight suit, his eyes twinkling as an affectionate smile graces his features.

"Logan?" She inhales sharply, staring at him, almost unwilling to believe he's actually standing in front of her. "You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Eh." He shrugs, smile still in place, his gaze soft as he studies her, seeming to drink her in. "Change of plans. I flew one of the jets back early. Landed just over an hour ago and got a ride straight here."

He pushes off the doorjamb and looks around the room, giving an impressed nod as he steps inside and closes the door behind him.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks." Veronica smiles. "We've only just finished it."

"It's nice. Very you."

"You think?" She tears her eyes from him and glances around her.

"Uh huh." He pauses, fixing his gaze on her, still sitting behind the desk, his lips curling up in a smirk. "So, do I get a proper welcome, or what?"

Veronica grins. "Of course."

Her chair flies backwards, hitting the bookshelves, as she stands abruptly, then hastily rounds the desk. Logan meets her halfway and she grabs the lapels of his flight suit and pulls him down to her, their mouths meeting in an urgent kiss. After a moment, he smiles against her lips, his hands splaying across her lower back before sliding down to her ass and lifting her up. She clings to him, her legs coming around his waist as he spins her in his arms, then his places her down on the corner of the desk.

"Missed you," she mumbles against his mouth.

"Missed you, too." He pulls back a little to smile down at her with hooded, lust-filled eyes. "We're here alone, right?"

"Uh huh."

Glancing at the polished mahogany surface before them, he quirks an eyebrow. "You wanna christen this big, sturdy desk of yours?"

"Fuck, yeah." Her voice comes out lower and throatier than she intended, but Logan's eyes darken in response, so she can't bring herself to feel embarrassed.

He reaches over and pushes her shiny nameplate to one side, then repositions her in its place, pushing her thighs further apart as he eases her backwards, smiling down at her. Veronica leans back on the desk, supporting herself on her elbows to gaze up at him, licking her lips as she takes in his lean form. She'll never get enough of seeing him in uniform, especially in his flight suit; it does all kinds of things to her insides.

"You're really here," she murmurs, feeling dazed as heat rushes to her core. "In the flesh."

"I am." He flashes a predatory grin. "And believe me, you're about to find out exactly how true that is."

Sliding his hands beneath her, his fingers curling around the back of her thighs, he pulls her closer so that her arms give out and she's lying stretched out across the varnished wood. He leans forward, kissing her again, his chest pressing against hers. Veronica sighs against his lips, arms winding around his neck and holding him there, luxuriating in the feel of his warm body pressed against hers for the first time in months.

Logan's hands move up over her hips, his mouth leaving hers as he urges her to sit up. His fingers dip beneath her sweater, brushing over her heated skin, before he pushes it up and brings it over her head. As he drops it to the floor and leans in to nuzzle her neck, Veronica reaches for the zipper of his flight suit and tugs it down, cursing when it catches halfway and she has to fumble to free it. Logan chuckles against her skin, and the warm vibrations send tingles right down her spine. She sighs softly, lifting her chin to give him better access.

When she gets the zipper fully open, Veronica slips her hands beneath the material and eases it over his shoulders and down his arms so it pools around his waist. She tugs his tight black t-shirt free from its confines and bunches it up around his torso, leaning in to kiss a trail down his chest. He inhales sharply, abdominal muscles contracting in response, before taking matters into his own hands and pulling the shirt over his head. Grasping her waist, he presses his nose to her neck, kissing a trail down over her collarbone as his hands flatten against her back, slowly sliding upwards, making her shiver. Fingers deftly unhook her bra, guiding the straps from her shoulders and slipping it off.

His mouth lowers to her chest as he eases her back down onto the hard surface and kisses his way down to her stomach, tongue swirling around her belly button, making her gasp and shudder. Unfastening her pants, he eases them over her hips, and she kicks her shoes off so he can pull them all the way off… and then she's lying before him, on the desk in the middle of her office, in nothing but her panties.

It's exciting, exhilarating… and kinda cold. But Logan's gazing down at her, the love and heat and arousal in his eyes making her tremble with arousal and her heart beat faster, and suddenly the cold doesn't matter anymore.

Logan gazes down at her, eyes hooded. "You're so much more beautiful than in my fantasies."

"Stop." Veronica pushes at his stomach playfully. "You'll make me blush."

He grins. "Oh, I'll do more than make you blush."

"So, what are you waiting for?" she shoots back. "It's been seven fucking months, Logan."

That has him springing into action, and before she has time to blink, his hands and mouth are everywhere, gliding over her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, her bottom. He tugs her panties off, his fingers dipping between her lips, stroking and teasing, as he lowers his mouth to her clit and  _sucks_.

"Fuck, yes," she manages breathily, her hands gripping the short strands of his hair as her legs tighten around his back and a soft, shuddering orgasm flows through her. "God… need you inside me, Lo."

"Okay," he murmurs, straightening up and digging a condom out of his pocket.

Pushing the flight suit and boxers down his thighs, he rolls the condom on and reaches for her. Veronica's head falls back against the wood, eyes closing as he slides inside, achingly slow, leaving her wanting more. He rocks his hips gently, his thrusts shallow, barely scratching the surface of her desire, and frustration begins to build.

God, she's waited so long to be with him again, and he chooses  _now_  to hold back? What the fuck is he doing?

She opens her eyes, lifting her head to tell him to go faster, but then she sees how he's biting his lip, his brow furrowed; sees the barely concealed restraint on his face, and she realises how hard he's struggling to hold on, to make this last for her.

"Come here," she says, curling her fingers around his wrists and urging him down to her.

The change in position, along with the feel of his warm, solid body pressing flush against hers, draws a deep moan from her throat, and she holds him close, kissing him hungrily as she rocks her hips up into his, tightening her legs around him.

"Fuck me, Logan," she demands between kisses. "Hard, fast… whatever you need."

"You sure?" he mumbles.

"Uh huh…" Her breathing is harsh. "We can go slow later."

"Okay." He kisses her again. "Love you."

"Love  _you_ ," she responds, a satisfied smile tugging at her lips as he finally picks up speed, thrusting in just the way she loves... and familiar, tingling sensations begin to build low in her belly.

She buries her face in his shoulder, her fingers digging into the skin of his back as she clings to him, pressing herself to him as he strokes deep inside her. It isn't long before he lets out a groan of pleasure and collapses above her. Veronica smiles lazily against his skin, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, then another to his neck, her fingers stroking through his short hair.

"Welcome home," she whispers.

He lifts his head, shifting his weight onto one elbow as he reaches for her left hand. He runs his thumb over the ring on her finger before bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the same spot. They stay like that for a few more moments, before Veronica frowns and gives a groan, wriggling beneath him.

"Okay, this is really uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Logan grins, releasing her hand and lifting himself off her.

She follows, sitting so she's perched on the edge of the desk. Logan remains between her legs, his arms sliding around her and bringing her close, so they're skin-to-skin once more. Veronica wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a long kiss.

"Okay, we gotta get home," says Logan decisively when they part. "Where there's a bed, and food, and actual privacy."

They haphazardly pull their clothes back on, then make a beeline for the door, Logan grabbing his duffle from the sofa on the way out. He takes Veronica's hand as she locks up the office, and they head for her car.

"We just had sex on my desk," she murmurs in disbelief as she starts the engine.

"I know. It was hot." Logan wiggles his eyebrows provocatively.

"No, I mean…" she starts. "Okay, yeah, it was hot… but now I'm not gonna be able to look my dad in the eye when he's in my office."

Beside her, Logan shrugs nonchalantly. "It's your office, your desk… and none of his business."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbles, "he's not your father and you don't have to work with him."

"You're right, I don't," he acknowledges. "Sorry. But, please, let's just change the subject. I can't have images of my father-in-law's disapproving expression in my head when I'm trying to spend all night seducing you."

"Seducing, huh?" Veronica's stomach clenches at that thought.

"Of course." He nods decisively, reaching for her hand and entwining their fingers, bringing them to his lips. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least the next 3 days, possibly not for a whole week if I can swing it."

"Is that right?" Veronica's lips curl up in a slow, alluring smile.

"Definitely." He grins. "And even when you have to go to work, you can bet your ass I'll be visiting your office for… um... _lunch_."

Veronica's mouth drops open in astonishment at the suggestive bob of his eyebrows. "You wouldn't dare."

He leans across the centre console, his free hand sliding beneath her hair and cupping the back of her neck as he captures her mouth in a dizzying kiss. "Try me."


End file.
